Mas Que Amistad
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: -Eres Imposible Charlie- Grito Tonks frustrada. - ¿Imposible yo cuando eres tú la que no entiende que te quiero?... Para el 'Amigo Secreto' del foro 'Retos Harry Potter y Más' Para mi amiga secreta "Aleejandraa" Espero que te guste Ale


**Summary: **HP, personajes, hechizos y escenarios pertenecer a JotaKá, yo acá solo juego a las marionetas.

Para el "Amigo Secreto" del foro 'Retos Harry Potter y Más' y mi amiga secreta es: tatatatatatata Aleejandraa, espero que lo disfrutes. Es para ti ^-^

**Más Que Amistad**

— ¡Cuánto lo detesto! No. ¡Cuánto lo odio! ¡Con toda mi alma! ¡Lo odio! —Mascullaba, o más bien chillaba, por lo bajo una chica con una túnica de colores amarillos, de apariencia de no más de 15 años, con cara en forma de corazón y expresión molesta. Su cabello cambiaba regularmente de color, haciéndole conocer a quien la viera cada matiz posible que pudiera tener el color rojo. Sus pasos retumbaban sobre el piso de aquel poco circulado pasillo, gracias al tacón bajo de sus zapatos escolares, y se notaba a leguas que era mejor no acercarse. —Quisiera verlo caer de la escoba y abrirse la ca…

— ¡Nymphadora! ¡Nymphadora, detente! —Escuchó que le gritaban desde la esquina que recién acababa de cruzar. Volteó de mala gana buscando con la mirada a la portadora de esa chillona y tonta voz, tratando de detener sus instintos homicidas ante el llamado de su odiado nombre.

Lo que vio al voltear no pudo más que enfurecerla. Hacia ella corría una guapa pelinegra llamada Bianka Pertre, con sus grandes pechos rebotando arriba y abajo, mientras le gritaba a Tonks que parara. Naturalmente, cuando llego a ella, tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aire.

—Ay, pero que grosera eres Nympha —comenzó Bianka al recuperar el aliento, con un tono de estar dando un paseo por las nubes que no faltaba nunca en su molesta voz. —Llevo rato buscándote y cuando te veo ni me escuchas llamarte. Pero no importa, te perdono. Vine para decirte... ¡Oh que lindo tienes el cabello! ¿Cómo consigues ese color? Es un rojo sangre impresionante. Ay pero que tonta, no es de eso de lo que te quería hablar, ¿has visto a Charlie?

— ¿Tengo cara de ser su madre? Claro que no lo he visto —respondió Tonks con un tono seco por la molestia que le suponía tener a esa chica enfrente. —Tú eres su novia, ¿no? Deberías saberlo.

—Sí, sé que no eres su madre, pero como eres su amiga creí que lo sabrías. Porque bueno, no jugó en el partido de Quidditch de hoy, los Gryffindor perdimos y estoy preocupada por él, lo he buscado por todo el castillo —respondió Bianka como quien no se entera de nada, incrementando la molestia de Tonks a niveles insospechados, haciendo que su cabello adquiriera un nuevo y desconocido color de rojo muy aterrador. Sin embargo, con lo despistada que era la chica, ésta ni se enteró. —Y… el caso es que terminó conmigo y de verdad necesito hablar con él para arreglar las cosas.

Ante estas nuevas revelaciones, todo el humor iracundo que llevaba encima Tonks fue remplazado por sorpresa pura, haciendo que su cabello se tornara de un molesto tono amarillo chillón. Charlie no había jugado, había faltado a uno de los partidos más importantes del año, y a Tonks no podía importarle menos que Hufflepuff hubiera ganado. Charlie había dejado a Bianka y ella debía estar ahí para él, después de todo, aunque estuviera molesta con él, y la noticia de Bianka no dejara de alegrarla, evitando a duras penas el rosa chicle que amenazaba apoderarse de su cabellera; era su amiga y lo apoyaría.

— ¿Ya lo buscaste afuera? —preguntó Tonks apresurada, cayendo en la preocupación y dándole a su cabello un color caoba.

— ¡Obvio que no! —respondió alarmada, como si esa pregunta fuese una especie de insulto. —Está lloviendo afuera y no puedo darme el lujo, como tú, de hacer que mi cabello haga lo que yo quiera. Mejor sigo buscando en lo seco —dijo la pelinegra y, para darle más realce a su punto, con una mano se sacudió el pelo.

¿Cómo es que de sopetón una misma persona puede alegrarte el momento y, al minuto siguiente, arruinarlo y darte deseos de darle una muerta lenta y dolorosa? Nymphadora no lo sabía, y apenas podía controlar el impulso de lanzar a la chica por una de las ventanas del piso donde se encontraban; el 3ero, cabe resaltar.

—Bien Bianka, tu sigue buscándolo en el castillo —dijo Tonks, apretando tanto los dientes que Bianka a penas lo escuchó. Acto seguido salió corriendo sin que le importase mucho esto, pero agregando a voz de grito — ¡YO LO BUSCARÉ POR LOS TERRENOS!

Ante esto, Bianka le devolvió un grito que ella interpretó como un "¡Me encanta ese color de castaño que llevas!" Reafirmándole el hecho de que esa chica no debía tener muchas neuronas en la cabeza; sin embargo, agradeció internamente el hecho de que hubiese empezado a caminar, sólo esperaba que fuese para hacer algo productivo, como por ejemplo, buscar a Charlie.

**0o0**

Ya llevaba tiempo corriendo, y cayendo –Si aún le dolían las rodillas por aquella horrible caída en la que se había llenado por completo de barro-, en su búsqueda por los mojados terrenos de Hogwarts y aún no lo había encontrado. Lo había buscado por los alrededores del lago, en el estadio de Quidditch, por los invernaderos de herbología, ¡hasta había repasado con la mirada los límites del Bosque Prohibido! pero nada. Se conocían desde hace casi 6 años, ¡Tenía que saber dónde encontrarlo! Y ya sólo le quedaba un sitio por buscar.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, haciendo que sus piernas fueran más largas y, tras un buen rato, pudo divisar a lo lejos una brillante cabellera roja imposible de opacar, aún con la creciente oscuridad. Lo había encontrado en aquel lugar, a una colina de distancia de la cabaña de Hagrid, y en menos de dos minutos estuvo a su lado demasiado emocionada y sin aliento para poder hablar.

Estuvo unos segundos con la mano al pecho, esperando que su corazón dejase de latir tan desenfrenadamente, y tardó otros pocos segundos en respirar normal. Cuando al fin lo hizo, prestó atención a Charlie. Ella ya llevaba varios minutos allí totalmente empapada, pero él, sentado en una gran roca con los codos en las rodillas y los brazos cruzados, aun más mojado que ella; ni la había volteado a ver.

— ¡Hey Charlie, volvamos al castillo! —dijo Tonks, quien aun llevaba ese tono caoba en el pelo, indicando preocupación. Caminó unos pasos hacia el pelirrojo y lo tomó del brazo, pero éste, casi al instante, se soltó del agarre, levantando la mirada del piso hacia el frente. — ¡Te vas a enfermar!

—No te preguntaré cómo me encontraste porque con la única persona con la que he venido a éste lugar, has sido tú —habló por vez primera Charlie, sin aun dedicarle una mirada y con la voz seca, resultado de no haberla usado en varias horas—; mi pregunta será, ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica se quedó sin habla allí, a 20 centímetros de él, luciendo un color grisáceo de desorientación en su mojado cabello. Mientras tanto, él levantó su exageradamente pecosa cara y clavó en ella sus azules ojos.

—Yo… yo… yo estaba preocupa-pada por ti —tartamudeó Tonks por la sorpresa.

—Disculpa si me equivoco, pero, ¿no jurabas tú hace unas horas que me odiabas? ¿O acaso todo fue producto de mi imaginación? —preguntó Charlie, lo suficientemente alto para darse a escuchar sobre el estruendo de la pesada lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Ver el ceño fruncido en esa cara siempre bonachona no dejaba de desencajar y hacer sentir horrible a Tonks, quien rehuyó su mirada, cohibida. —No es que esté muy seguro, pero en caso de no haber escuchado mal, creo que no deberías estar aquí.

El corazón de Tonks había dejado de latir por un segundo antes de retomar su marcha a demasiada velocidad para lo saludablemente correcto. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse, Charlie le había hablado tal como lo hizo hace horas cuando se pelearon, y ella podría jurar que nunca la había mirado así, casi con resentimiento.

—Yo… yo… yo no te odio. —Su voz se escuchó baja y temblorosa debido a las lágrimas silenciosas que había derramado sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, ella supo que él la había escuchado perfectamente, pues era demasiada su proximidad. —No te odio, nun-nunca lo he hecho… yo te… yo…

— ¿Tu, qué? —La volvió a mirar de esa manera, dura, fría; antes de optar por volver a guiar su vista al frente luego de un largo suspiro. Le molestaba el silencio de Tonks.

—Lamento lo de Bianka —susurró Nymphadora después de un largo e incomodo silencio, cuando pudo controlar las lágrimas y recuperar aquella valentía que llevaba consigo al salir del castillo-, pero lo superaras, a menos que quieras volver, ella si quiere hacerlo —agregó. —Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por regresar al castillo, seguramente ya te ganaste un resfriado.

— ¿Realmente lo haces? —preguntó Charles, obviando mucho de lo que había dicho Tonks y volviendo a mirarla mientras se incorporaba en la roca. — ¿De verdad lo lamentas?

La chica no se creía lo terco y difícil que era su amigo, así que se lanzó al piso enojada y frustrada. Luego, por puro impulso o por causa del torrente que ahora era su cabeza, le gritó a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¡Eres imposible Charlie! ¿No lo entiendes? Me preocupo por ti. ¡TE QUIERO! —Inmediatamente después de haber pronunciados esas palabras, se arrepintió, llevándose las manos a la boca y abriendo los ojos como platos. Charlie sólo la observó sorprendido, con los ojos tan abiertos como ella, pero al menos sin mirarla como antes. Sin embargo, tener esa mirada encima le pesaba, y prácticamente la obligaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido, como estaba haciendo en ese momento. —Digo, es como cuando estaba embobada por tu hermano Bill, pero él se tuvo que ir y yo tuve que superarlo… Sí, es algo así, tu… superaras a Bianka… o volverás con ella, ¡qué sé yo!

¿Algo lógico volvería a salir de sus cuerdas vocales o tendría que vivir por siempre con un rojo, tan diferente al de antes, tanto en su pelo como en su cara, y diciendo puras sandeces? Entre estupidez y estupidez, no se dio cuenta de un gruñido bajo que salió de la garganta de Charlie.

— ¡Tonks, cállate! —dijo él al fin, con un tono entre sorprendido y divertido. Volvía a comportarse como el Charlie que ella conocía.

— ¿Estás… ¿Estás molesto? —preguntó ella con toda la inocencia del mundo, logrando que la expresión del chico se volviera pensativa y algo dura.

Él se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de la chica y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, apoyándose en las manos. Ya no llovía como antes, era como si el cielo secundara el sentir del pelirrojo, y cuando éste se tranquilizó, lo mismo hizo el firmamento. Ahora sólo caía una fina pero insistente llovizna.

—Hemos pasado por mucho en estos 6 años, Nymphadora —habló por fin Charlie, con voz algo cansada luego de unos segundos de silencio, recibiendo un golpe amistoso por parte de la chica ante la mención de su nombre.

—Si sabré yo por lo que hemos pasado —respondió Tonks como una pequeña, sin saber cómo sentirse mientras miraba al cielo encapotado. —Contigo he sido víctima de acoso, ayudada en exceso, regañada y… Bueno, es demasiado para mencionarlo todo.

— ¿Acoso? —respondió sorprendido por la interrupción de la chica y sus palabras.

—Si mal no recuerdo, en mi noche de selección, un niño de segundo año, con un pelo rojo alucinante, no dejó de mirarme en toda la noche —respondió ella, sonriendo abiertamente e ignorando el hecho de que Charlie había vuelto a observar el piso. —Al principio, creí que era como los demás, que me miraba porque al tropezar mi pelo se volvió fucsia, pero no. Me miraba más que aquellos que lo hacían cuando mi cabello se volvió verde a la espera de la casa en la que quedaría. Al final de la noche ya estaba asustada, ese Charlie Weasley tenía una vena de acosador.

'Después me buscó conversación entre pasillos y estar con él se volvió lo más natural del mundo. Me agradaba. Y mucho. —Tonks hablaba casi inconscientemente, reviviendo recuerdos con una sonrisa imborrable de la cara. —Luego pasó un "accidente" en herbología y él se enojó mucho porque me regañaron severamente por meter, por error, la cabeza de mi odioso compañero en un balde de pus de no-sé-qué. Afortunadamente, gracias a que él iba pasando e intervino, me salvé de un castigo del viejo Herbert Beeye, me alegra que la clase ahora sea solo de Sprout, ella no me resta tantos puntos.

'Pero ahora no importa, ¿sabes? A él ya no le agrado y llevamos peleando desde que llegó en navidades con novia. —Las risas de Tonks se habían convertido en un bajo llanto de un segundo a otro, y sus lágrimas ésta vez no eran escondidas por la lluvia. —Peleamos mucho y sin razón. Al final, sólo quiero que me perdone y que vaya en paz si al final me abandona y va a estudiar drago…

No pudo terminar la frase porque ante sus ojos húmedos, Charlie se acercó gateando hacia ella, y la besó. Fue un beso corto sí, pero suficiente para acallar lo que sea que tuviese ella que decir. Fue un beso de unos segundos, pero que había logrado su causa y al separarse, los ojos de él brillaban.

—Nymphadora Tonks, no puedo creer que digas que yo soy el imposible. Eras consiente que tengo mi atención en ti desde el primer momento y aun así me tratabas con a un hermano. Y sinceramente, tengo demasiados hermanos ya como para adoptarte. De ti… de ti quiero algo más.

—Pe-pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué… ¿Qué hay de Bianka? —preguntó la chica, de ahora pelo azul, con determinación, luego de salir del letargo en el que había entrado con aquel inesperado beso.

—Ella prácticamente me rogo que le diera una oportunidad, tú no me hacías caso y ella era muy insistente… Además, besa muy bien —contestó sin dudar Charlie, de rodillas frente a una atolondrada Tonks, quien lo fulminó con la mirada luego de escuchar la última frase, por lo cual él decidió agregar —Pero hasta ahí queda, nunca me gusto realmente. Y no es mala solo es algo…

—Tonta, muy tonta —complementó ella sin pensarlo. Y sin importarle la mirada de reprobación de Charlie, continuó — ¡Vamos! Si no es la señorita inteligencia que digamos.

— ¡Ya Tonks! —dijo Charlie, riendo un poco. —No estamos hablando de ella, hablamos de que yo prefiero a una chica de ojos oscuros y cabello multicolor, valiente y orgullosa de vez en cuando… y quisiera saber si ella me prefiere a mí.

Nymphadora se había quedado de piedra, pero aun así, no dudo en responder. —Ella te prefiere a ti Charlie. Te dijo que te quiere y, en éste momento, desea que la beses. Ya.

El chico no se hizo de rogar y dos segundos después, la besó; dándole a entender todo lo que sentía y recibiendo los mismos sentimientos por parte de ella.

Ambos habían dicho al fin lo que tenían atorado en la garganta desde hacía años. Se habían declarado, se había sincerado, y ya pensarían luego en qué pasaría. Qué pasaría con ellos, qué pasaría cuando él se fuese a Rumania, que pasaría cuando llegaran empapados donde Madame Pomfrey… ya lo pensarían entonces. Por ahora, ella sólo pensaba en la cara que tendría Bianka cuando los viera llegar juntos y en lo dichosa que era. Él, por su parte, sólo podía pensar que era infinitamente feliz…

**El Fin…**

**Ok, en esta cosa de veras que me esmere y espero que a ti 'Aleejandraa' te gustara porque a mi me encanto escribirlo.**

**Primero, no tengo nada en contra de las Bianka's, es mas, mi hermanita pequeña se llama así, pero de veras esta chica debía llamarse así, no tengo idea de por qué. Esto esta ubicado en el 1990 Sexto año de Tonks, Séptimo de Charlie.**

**Escribir esto fue realmente difícil al principio, sufrí de tranques, frustraciones, odio a mi escritura, lo borre varias veces, cambie la idea, pero al final, me encanta. Y vamos !Solo tengo 14! ;)**

**Ok, antes que nada GRACIAS VIANNY VALERA alias nany hatake C por betear esta cosa, te adoro ^^**

**Ya saben, si quieren dejar su humilde opinión, no tengo problema con eso ^^**

**Bibi**


End file.
